1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive member for forming an adhesive layer whose internal defection is detectable, and particularly, to an adhesive member for bonding one member to another member to form an adhesive layer whose internal defection is detectable by utilizing a magneto-mechanical property of soft magnetic materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known adhesive layer estimating processes include a non-destructive test process such as an ultrasonic damage-detecting process, an X-ray process or the like, and a performance test process according to a weathering evaluation test process rule or the like defined in JIS (Japanese Industrial Specification)-K-6860.
However, when the non-destructive test process is applied to a test piece, a corresponding estimation is provided, but the non-destructive test process is unsuitable for an adhesive layer as described above, because it is accompanied by many limitations for the shape, the size and the like of the adhesive layer. On the other hand, the performance test process is one applied to only a test piece and hence, it is very difficult to estimate the adhesive layer between both the bonded members by this performance test process.